<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reddish Purple Glow by mcswoonfor_mcdoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009554">Reddish Purple Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcswoonfor_mcdoon/pseuds/mcswoonfor_mcdoon'>mcswoonfor_mcdoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boy Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boy In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Tree, I love Shawn Hunter, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Kissing, LGBT, Late Nights, M/M, Mistletoe, kinda nsfw? but not really, kissing under the mistletoe, late night date nights am I right ladies, like they just make out, mlm, yes a Christmas fanfic in March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcswoonfor_mcdoon/pseuds/mcswoonfor_mcdoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory &amp; Shawn kiss under the mistletoe.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by season 6 episode 11’s (Santa’s Little Helpers) Shawn and Angela kiss</p><p>Topy and Cory are just friends in this bc I forgot they were dating when I wrote this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reddish Purple Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is waaay less fluffy than I wanted it to be but I think this fits them better. enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. Or maybe it was early, Shawn couldn't really tell. He was sat on the staircase, knees against his chest, staring at the Christmas tree. </p><p>A stair creaked behind him, but he kept staring straight ahead. "Remember when you used an aluminum tree every year?" Shawn asked as Cory settled next to him. </p><p>"Yeah," Cory said. Shawn glanced at him from the corner of his eye. The lights bathed him in a reddish purple glow, and God, Shawn wasn't supposed to feel like this for anyone besides Angela. Angela who had told him that she wouldn't wait anymore. Shawn gazed ahead again. "You okay, Shawnie?" </p><p>Shawn was tempted to remind Cory that he shouldn't bud into his love life anymore, especially after what happened tonight. But his heart ached and he wanted... He just wanted. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good Cor." </p><p>"Whatcha thinking about?" Cory shifted closer to Shawn. Like Shawn was about to share his deepest, darkest secret. Like no one could know what his answer would be except for Cory, and that made Shawn's chest feel funny. </p><p>"I don't know," Shawn responded. Cory was staring at him; he knew that. Cory was staring at him and was shifting closer to him and reaching out for him and— </p><p>Cory grabbed Shawn's jaw, turning his face gently. "What happened with Angela tonight?" Shawn laughed lowly. </p><p>"That's just like you." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>Cory's hand didn't move from his jaw. </p><p>"I was just enjoying sitting in silence, and then you come and mess it all up." Cory looked confused. "I don't want to talk about Angela," Shawn clarified. </p><p>"Oh. Okay," Cory said. His hand left Shawn's face. Shawn turned to look at the tree again. They were silent for a minute. </p><p>"I think I miss the aluminum tree," Shawn said. </p><p>"I miss it too, sometimes," Cory agreed. </p><p>"Why don't you bring it out anymore?" </p><p>"Topanga likes real ones better," Cory said. </p><p>"Oh." Cory was looking at him again. God, could he stop doing that? "I don't think I like change all that much." Shawn spoke so quietly that he could barely hear himself. Cory always heard Shawn, though. It's weird how he can do that. </p><p>"It's okay," Cory said, and Shawn didn't know why. Shawn looked at Cory, and then they were staring at each other. </p><p>"I don't think I can ever learn to love," Shawn admitted. It wasn't the first time he said this, but tonight it must of hit Cory differently. Maybe it was the way his voice cracked, or how he was shaking. When did that start? </p><p>"I love you," Cory said, and him and Shawn were hugging, and Shawn was shaking harder than before. </p><p>"I don't know why I always mess things up." </p><p>"You don't. Stop saying that," Cory was saying. And then he was leaning back, and Shawn was trying to smile. Cory was looking at him, concerned. </p><p>"I love you, too," Shawn said finally. Why had that been so hard to say? Why had it hurt? Cory smiled a little. </p><p>"See? You can learn to love. You've loved. You love!" Cory smiled. His smile was contagious. Shawn smiled back at him. </p><p>"Why is it so hard to say?" Shawn asked. </p><p>"To Angela?" </p><p>"To you." </p><p>And maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, because Cory looked scared. He looked worried. "I don't know," Cory said. They were quiet again, and Shawn went to look back at the tree. Look back at the Wise Santa bulb, the one Feeny had hung up every year since Shawn could remember. A sense of comfort. Stability. Tradition. </p><p>Cory's hand found Shawn's jaw once more and, with a little more force, this time, Shawn's face was moved back into Cory's line of sight. "Oh look, is that mistletoe?" Cory whispered. </p><p>"What—" Shawn started, but he couldn't finish. Cory's mouth was on his in an instant, and things started to click into place. Cory pulled back. </p><p>"Sorry. Tradition," Cory said, smiling shakily. Shawn didn't respond for a second, and Cory's smile dropped. "Shawn, I really am sorry. That was stupid. Please, I don't... I don't know..." Cory went to pull away, but Shawn grabbed his hand and kept it firm against his jaw. He used his other hand to grab at Cory's own jaw, pulling the other in slowly before pushing their lips against each other again. </p><p>Chaste, warm pecks turned into longer, passionate... somethings. And then Cory's tongue touched Shawn's mouth, and Shawn gasped before turning into jelly. Shawn fell backwards towards the floor, and suddenly Cory was looming over him, the glow of the tree making him look godly. Shawn grabbed ahold of Cory's pajama shirt, tugging him down onto him again. </p><p>The world around them melted away while they kissed. Shawn's head was jumbled— a mix of this is wrong and I never want this to stop. He felt like he was falling and floating at the same time; his stomach was full of butterflies and his chest felt heavy. It hurt, but it in a good way. </p><p>Cory did something, pulled on his lip with his teeth or grabbed onto his waist to hard, and Shawn whined. Honest to God whined, like he was a child throwing a fit. And Cory made a noise deep in his throat, and that made Shawn moan lowly, and then Cory's mouth was on Shawn's neck, kissing and tonguing and nipping. </p><p>This left Shawn gasping for air and twitching under Cory. After one painfully long suck, and a few too-harsh-scrapes of teeth, Shawn was left thrusting up shallowly and begging under his breath, a jumble of "Yes," and "Please, Cor," and "Want you, God please." </p><p>Then Cory pulled back, breathing harshly and flushed from the base of his neck to the roots of his hair. "D'ya think we should stop?" Cory asked, and Shawn paused. He was painfully hard, but also awkwardly aware that Cory was his best friend and they were in plain sight right on the steps, where Topanga or Angela or God forsake it Morgan or Cory's parents could find them, and Shawn had somehow forgotten how to breathe. </p><p>"If you want," he said, and tried to cover how wrecked he was for Cory. He's not supposed to be wrecked for Cory. He was supposed to be wrecked, and whipped, and absolutely in love with Angela. </p><p>"Maybe we should. Stop. Here. Like... if you want, my rooms empty?" </p><p>Shawn didn't stop smiling as they raced up the stairs and into Cory's room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>